


first dates and kisses

by Mr_Tooru_Is_Gay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Tooru_Is_Gay/pseuds/Mr_Tooru_Is_Gay
Summary: George likes Techno. Techno likes George. but they won't say anything to each other, good thing they have friends that will set them up together on a date at an amusement park
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/GeorgeNotFound, Minor or Background Relationship(s), minor Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	first dates and kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [llsmolbunll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/gifts).



Wilbur groaned as he watched Techno stare at George, it was obvious the pig had a crush on him but said pig won't say a thing to the man, good thing he has a brother that will help.

Dream blinked from under his mask as he watched the British man walk over to him and Sapnap "we need to help the two pinning idiots get together" he said "Techno and George?" the Texan said causing Wilbur to nod

"I mean, I agree but how the hell are we going to do that?" Dream asked looking at the brit "we set them up on a date as like we tell them we're all meeting up somewhere but we can pretend we have to do something else when they both get there" Wilbur said 

Dream blinked as he looked at Sapnap who was laying on his lap before looking at Wilbur "I mean, I guess that could work?"

Wilbur smiled as he pulled the two lovers up as they went to set up the plan

Techno sighed as he looked at his phone while waiting for the others to arrive "are we the first ones here?" George asked as he walked up next to Techno "looks like it"

George nodded before blinking and looking at his phone

Wilbur: hey! sorry turns out the three of us have something to do, but hey you two can still have fun together :D

he let out a squeak as he read the message "seriously?! they couldn't have told us beforehand?!"

Techno read the message before sighing "we at least shouldn't let the time go to waste, come on" George blinked under his sunglasses and nodded as he followed Techno

as the day went on with George and Techno at the amusement park, at some point in it they started holding hands while laughing and smiling at each other

George smiled up at Techno while they were at the top of the Ferris wheel "hey...Techno can I try something?" techno let out a hum in response

George bit his lip softly before leaning up and gently kissing the pig hybrid who let out a shocked noise before gently kissing him in return

as they broke the kiss George looked shyly up at Techno "that was um....my first kiss" said the brit which made Techno smiled and gently pressed his forehead against his "same here..."

once the sun was setting both was walking home while holding hands and laughing along with kissing each other every now and then

Techno let out a soft groan as he laid on the couch and chuckled as George laid on his chest "im sleepy...." the brit mumbled as he nuzzled techno

"Me too baby, come on, why dont we sleep?" George let out a soft whine as he cuddled up to techno as he kissed him sleepily which made the pig laugh softly "yeah yeah, I love you too"

they both ended up cuddling on the couch while giving each other kisses before they fell asleep

**Author's Note:**

> marry Christmas!!!! I hope you enjoy this, I'm not the best writer so
> 
> also hahaha I wrote this in a day so sorry if its suckyyyy


End file.
